


Swing

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ao3 why u say its been published on 10th its still the 9th, F/F, Fluff, Garasu no Hanazono making of, Inktober 2019, NozoEli and innuendos in Yoyogi park, Swing, Writober 2019, nozoeli - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Nozomi winks and puts her index on her lips. “It’s a secret.” She adjusts the schoolbag on her shoulder and walks by Eli. The treetops above them shade the few people strolling trough the path from the mid-September sun, their branches stretched towards one other without never really touching.She draws closer on Eli’s sides, touches her shoulder with hers. “I saw you scrolling through your phone and taking notes on the way here. Have you made some progress?”WRITOBER 2019 | Day 9: Swing | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I have this huge headcanon of Eli and Nozomi practically improvising Garasu no Hanazono while going out (and flirting). So here I am I guess.
> 
> It's a shame I can't find anywhere on youtube the video of the live performance of the song at u's NEXT Love Live concert, because it was a) stunning and b) very gay. But you can find severals cosplay dance cover on youtube! (Or, get the bluray rip and watch it and cry. Few light and non-angsty things make me sob like LL live concerts do, both on u's and Aqours side)

The _torii_ gate delimiting the entrance to Yoyogi Park stands out above them. Groups of tourists busy themselves with pictures and selfies, but struggle to fit the whole _torii_ into the framing. Before them, a long, long road unravels between gigantic trees, cutting the forest in a half. Nozomi takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, lets her body and mind sync with the peaceful rhythm of the Park.

“Have you ever been to Yoyogi Park, Elicchi?”

“Never. It’s quite a ride from our school, I really couldn’t have fit it in the schedule I had these past years.”

“We are going to fix that today, then. I’d normally suggest the Meiji shrine if you have never seen it, but actually there’s some other place I’d like to go with you.”

Eli turns her head to Nozomi with a questioning look. “Will it help us with the song?”

Nozomi straightens her back and shoulders. She glances at Eli, dead serious. “I can sense it with my spiritual powers, Elicchi.”

Eli sighs, shakes her head and passes through the entrance. “Are you at least telling me where we’re heading? I can tell from the map that this place is huge.”

Nozomi winks and puts her index on her lips. “It’s a secret.” She adjusts the schoolbag on her shoulder and walks by Eli. The treetops above them shade the few people strolling trough the path from the mid-September sun, their branches stretched towards one other without never really touching.

She draws closer on Eli’s sides, touches her shoulder with hers. “I saw you scrolling through your phone and taking notes on the way here. Have you made some progress?”

“A rather small progress, but yes.” Eli searches for the phone in the pocket of her blue blazer. “I reread the instructions and tips Umi gave to us for writing the lyrics and added something. I’m not too satisfied by the verses per se, but I might have an outline.”

Nozomi grins. “I’m already on the edge of my seat.”

The other girl clears her voice and speaks. “During brainstorming in the club’s room, we talked about a maze made of mirrors and agreed on that. I still find the idea thrilling – that’s the problem: I’m afraid it will turn out too heavy, too serious. We settled on keeping tones light with these special extra songs. But the concept of the maze wouldn’t leave my mind. So, I substituted the mirrors with a garden.”

Nozomi’s gaze wander on the road, on the threes, on the elaborate spider webs pending from the lanterns on the side. Had Eli anticipated her? Did she know about the Iris Garden already and didn’t say anything?

She focused back on the topic. “Do you mean a maze made by some garden hedge?”

“I wasn’t thinking about a literal maze, exactly. I thought about the garden as the setting of the story, while the maze could be something more metaphorical. Or, it could be made of actual vegetation, but I’d like something with a meaning behind it.”

Nozomi’s eyes glow. “Do you mean like flowers? May I suggest lilies?”

Eli looks her with a little start. “Lilies?”

“Absolutely! Something on the line of… _‘A maze of dreams, a maze of lilies.’_ I kind of like it!”

Eli blinks and says nothing. She reflects, chin in her hand. “I’m surprised but I like that, too. It’s poetic. And a maze of dreams totally communicates the idea of struggling with something.”

“Or someone” Nozomi giggles. “And then? What happens in this garden?”

Eli coughs a second time, doesn’t look at her. “I also tried to focus on passion and longing. So, I thought about a story of two people, searching one another in the maze without succeeding. They’re alone in the garden, yet they can’t reach out and touch the other.”

“But do they see each other?”

“I didn’t think about that, but I suppose that yes, they do.”

“That’s really moving, Elicchi.” Nozomi slows down the pace and turns to her right, onto a path narrower than the previous one. She gestures the other to follow. “This way, we’re almost there.”

“You still won’t tell me what this place will be?”

A smirk unfolds on Nozomi’s lips. “But you have already figured it out!”

Eli’s grip on her schoolbag tightens. “What do you mean?”

Nozomi hums some nonsense melody and keeps walking. The breach in the forest is approaching nearer, she won’t spoil Eli the surprise of the sight. They end up in a glade, full of white and violet and purple irises encircled by a gavel path dotted with grass. There is a couple strolling around the garden, and no one else.

She turns her head to Eli, savors the moment she takes in the view, her mouth slightly open.

“This is beautiful” the blond murmurs in awe. “Beyond beautiful. It is so peaceful. Thank you for showing it to me, Nozomi.”

Nozomi takes her by the hand, drags her away from the spot she’s stuck in. “I am sure we can write the full song, now. Even try some choreography steps.”

Eli chuckles doesn’t move her hand. “I thought I was the one in charge of the steps.”

Nozomi stops. She gazes at the flowers. “Of course, but I have some request.”

“Request?”

“Yes.” She turns back to Eli. “For example: you should invite me to dance at some point.”

Eli gasps for a moment and smiles. She removes the schoolbag from her shoulder and places it on thin grass. She swings back a bit, lifts her left arm in the air and stretches her right one towards Nozomi, hand spread open. “Do you mean like this?” She teases. Nozomi meets her stare and melts on the serious look on her face. She lifts her chin and with regal grace rests her hand on Eli’s one. “Exactly like that.” She sighs.

Eli lowers her arm but doesn’t let go of her hand. She speaks, pauses every now and then to better phrase the words. _“On our secret swing. Swinging with you now, just gazing at each other softly. A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is lonely... contented and lonely...”_

A spark climbs up Nozomi’s spine and reddens her cheeks. She takes a step back and slips her hand from Eli’s grasp. She puts down her bag, too, and leans her hand against her chest, moves pretending she’s on a stage. _“So that your heart that I wish to capture won't go anywhere, please stay here with me forever. It's lonely.”_

Eli claps and nods in approval. She grabs a notebook and a pen and writes down the new lyrics. “That was perfect. Should we do it again?”

Nozomi ignores the question. “Do you think Maki will agree to insert a piano solo somewhere? There’s something else I’d like to do.” She pauses and watches the other girl. “I’d like you to, in some way, simulate playing the piano with me.”

“Do you mean like a duet?”

“No, literally _playing a scale on me_. On my back, on my shoulders.”

“I… what?”

Nozomi mumbles. She spreads arms like wings, retreats, mimics a piano scale in the air. “Something like this.”

Eli’s eyes widen. “I think I understand what you mean.” She stands in front of her and invites her to dance again. Nozomi glances at her and accepts for the second time. Eli drags her closer, makes her spin and hugs her from behind. They pause for a moment. Eli’s fingers slip from hers as she lifts her arms. Nozomi holds out her arms a second time and knees, gives signal to the other with a tilt of her head. Eli’s digits start to drum on her hand, forearm, shoulder, speed past her neck and complete the scale.

Nozomi shifts to stand up, but Eli doesn’t stop. She comes to her sides and lowers at her level, singing. _“We'll fall asleep in our Flower Garden.”_ She turns in a second, faces Nozomi and watches her right in her eyes. Nozomi’s heart pounds in her chest but she doesn’t back off, carries on the improvisation as Eli’s hand reaches for her left cheek and caresses her hair. _“I love your hand as it strokes my hair.”_ Nozomi sings, her hand covers Eli’s one and squeezes, their eyes never disentangle in the slightest.

Their breaths are short, their hands still joined. Eli starts to pull away, her mouth open to speak up. Nozomi stops her, gaze still intense and focused. _“I want to bloom softly as if I'm about to break.”_

The look of pure disbelief on Eli’s face can’t be quantified.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work in the collection: Persona 5 - ShuAke - Frail  
Next one in the collection will be: Persona 5 - ShuAke


End file.
